


Onwards and Upwards

by BonesOfBirdWings



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/pseuds/BonesOfBirdWings
Summary: When an unstoppable force (Loki, son of Odin and Laufey, god of lies and mischief) meets an immovable object (Korg and Miek).





	Onwards and Upwards

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just want Korg and Miek to aggressively follow their leader and Loki to realize that you can't just adopt some aliens and then abandon them jfc

“What, exactly, do you think you’re doing?” Loki demanded indignantly, staring at the two intruders on his ship.

“We’re following you,” Korg replied earnestly. Miek chittered in agreement.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why? Did Thor put you up to this?”

“Well, you’re our leader,” Korg said slowly, pondering every word. “So we’re your followers, and we’re supposed to follow you, I think. I haven’t been part of a real revolution before. It’s very exciting, isn’t it?”

Loki stared at them. “When I got on this vessel,” he bit out, “I was looking forward to some solitude. To a little bit of freedom, away from my brother and his people and –” He cut himself off abruptly, and swallowed thickly. “Anyway,” he continued, with a strained air of nonchalance, “I’m not really in the mood for –” he waved his hand to encompass the two aliens – “company.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Korg replied agreeably. “There’s plenty of room on this ship, isn’t there, Miek?” His purple friend clicked his mandibles in agreement. “We slept in the cargo bay earlier. It’s a little cold and Miek started to freeze, but that just means he got really slow.”

“Obviously, I’m not being clear enough for you two dolts,” Loki snapped, “so I’ll spell it out for you. I don’t want you on this ship. You were convenient pawns, but our alliance is over. I would drop you back off with the Asgardians, but Thor would inevitably try to persuade me to stay. So, instead, I’m going to kick you off this craft onto the nearest planet. I so do hope it’s hospitable, for your sakes.”

Korg nodded. “I get it, Mr. Leader, sir” he said. “Miek and I will sleep in the cargo bay, then.” He paused. “Can we have some blankets?”

Loki stifled a scream, and stomped off.

“I guess that’s a no on the blankets,” Korg sighed. Miek chittered sadly.

  


* * *

  


“How are you still here?” Loki cried. “I personally deposited you on the surface of that planet and used seidr to bind your feet to the rock.”

“I am rock, Mr. Leader, sir” Korg said with a shrug. “Left some pebbles there, though. Miek was just slippery enough to wriggle out of the situation, if you get my –”

“Stop,” Loki demanded. “It doesn’t matter. And stop calling me that.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Leader, sir.”

Loki gave an inarticulate cry of rage.

  


* * *

  


“Look over there!”

Korg peered into the jungle. “What?” He narrowed his eyes and strained himself, trying desperately to resolve shapes in the shadows. “Do you see anything, Miek?” He asked his companion. Miek shook his head sadly.

“Can’t see anything there, Mr. Leader – oh, he’s gone again.”

“That’s the fifth time that’s worked on you,” Loki said to Korg when he intercepted the mage on the way back to the ship. “This is getting dull. Can’t you just give up?”

Korg shook his head firmly. “You’re our leader, bro. You can’t give up on a relationship like that.”

“Oh look,” Loki drawled, pointing half-heartedly into a shadowy mass of vines and trees, “something’s there.”

“What?” Korg exclaimed, peering into the gloom. Loki rolled his eyes and ran for the ship.

  


* * *

  


“I dropped you into an ocean.”

“It was a very small ocean, Mr. Leader, sir. And Miek’s a champion swimmer.”

  


* * *

  


The ship was silent. Loki piloted it with distracted ease, and Korg and Miek huddled in a ball of blankets behind the empty co-pilot chair.

“Why didn’t you stay there?” Loki asked, breaking the silence. His gaze was fixed straight ahead on the field of endless stars. “There were plenty of people – diverse races from every corner of the galaxy. A little small, but – well, I didn’t think that would matter to you.”

Korg considered the last planet that they had landed on. “I liked the people,” he told Loki honestly, “and so did Miek. But you’re our leader, Mr. Leader, sir.”

Loki swallowed thickly and gripped the steering mechanism so hard that the metal started to creak in protest. “I can’t shake you off,” he said, his words resonating with the weight of a confession.

“We’re very good followers.”

Loki gave a bitter laugh, his mouth twisted into a sardonic grin. “So you are. And so I suppose I’m a very good leader.” He was quiet for a long time, his gaze distant. There was something bloody, something raw, in his eyes. Korg didn’t look away.

Loki eventually took a deep breath, relaxing his hold on the steering grips and turning his attention toward Korg and Miek. “So,” he said, with an unfamiliar, settled confidence, “onward, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey if i spread this headcanon far and wide then my job is done. plz feel free to use this idea in other fanfics if you want. I want more of this and i don't want to be the one to have to write all of it.


End file.
